


Questions and Answers

by Ribby



Series: Halbarad [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Halbarad had been a Ranger too long to fully ignore what went on around him.
Series: Halbarad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221917





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Character you've not written" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and a sequel to [Starry-Eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123771). There will be at least one more piece with these two.

Halbarad had been a Ranger too long to fully ignore what went on around him--but had spent his watch with only a fraction of his attention on his surroundings.

What vexed him was not Aragorn's handclasp--that had always been a simple way for them to communicate without words, and was familiar and comfortable.

But his words, belied by the look in his eyes--that, Halbarad could not fathom.

"Halbarad?" Aragorn called.

Halbarad turned to his kinsman, his eyes full of questions. Yet suddenly, he knew the answers--it only needed Aragorn to ask, for Aragorn was his answer.


End file.
